


С днём рождения, Наруто!

by Yuutari



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, Family Drama, Gen, Ghosts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7520956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuutari/pseuds/Yuutari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Маленькому Наруто исполняется четыре года, и к нему на день рождения приходят загадочные люди.</p>
            </blockquote>





	С днём рождения, Наруто!

**Author's Note:**

> Переделка старой работы, написанной в далеком 2013 году.

В мой долгожданный четвертый день рождения Третий, легонько потрепав меня по голове, сказал: «Наруто, мне очень жаль, но, думаю, сегодня тебе придется остаться дома». Дома? Но почему? Я искренне тогда не понимал его. Предыдущие свои дни рождения я почти не помнил, только смутные смазанные картинки мелькали в голове. В неопределенный момент я, однако, как-то осознал, что на такие праздники дарят подарки, а старик обещал остаться со мной намного дольше, чем обычно, чему я был несказанно рад. Мне хотелось, чтобы он отвел меня куда-нибудь поиграть, чтобы мы вместе пошли на рынок, где он бы мог накупить мне вкусняшек и игрушек. «Почему?» — задал я ему единственный вопрос. Старик печально улыбнулся мне, присел передо мной и крепко обнял, сказав, что так для меня будет лучше.

Он ушел утром, после того, как мы вместе позавтракали, и обещал, что вернется после обеда, оставив мне небольшую коробку еды на кухне. Во время обеда у меня аппетита не появилось: мне было невыносимо скучно сидеть дома, когда надоело играть в старые игрушки. Я сел перед распахнутым настежь окном и смотрел на улицу: все жители выходили из своих домов в черной одежде. В их руках нельзя было не заметить цветов: одинокие розы, целые букеты, корзинки с цветами и фруктами. 

«Почему все идут на кладбище? — вдруг подумал я, свесив руки за оконной рамой. — Разве в этот день что-то случилось?» 

 

 

Оперившись о подоконник, я подпирал ладонями голову и лениво смотрел на них. Все шли в одном направлении, отчего казалось, что под моими окнами протекала черная река. Среди них были и взрослые, и дети.

«Почему тогда старик сказал мне сидеть дома?» — На душе отчего-то стало тоскливо. Старикан ушёл, оставив меня совсем одного.

От недавнего дождя через всё небо потянулась радуга. На земле везде остались лужи, по которым прыгали ребята, но родители их вовремя останавливали, чтобы те не запачкали одежду. Хм... родители?

— Вот бы у меня были родители... — непроизвольно вырвалось у меня из уст. Когда-то старик сказал, что они умерли, но всегда любили меня, даже стоя на пороге смерти. На миг мне показалось, что радуга стала ближе. Я потянулся к ней и закрыл глаза: — Как красиво...

Мою руку неожиданно перехватила чья-то ладонь. Наши пальцы переплелись, и я понял, что она определённо принадлежала женщине. Открыв глаза, я увидел какую-то девушку с длинными алыми волосами и фиалковыми глазами. 

«Она даже красивее, чем радуга...» — мелькнуло у меня в голове, и я вздрогнул.

Как она оказалась за окном и сейчас держала мою руку? Это ведь второй этаж... Посмотрев вниз, я вдруг осознал, что она парила над землей, а затем перевел взгляд на людей снизу. И почему они её не замечают?

— Потому что нас видишь только ты... — как будто услышав мой вопрос, добрым голосом ответила незнакомка.

— Нас?.. — недоуменно переспросил я.

— Посмотри вправо, — она указала свободной рукой в правую сторону.

А я и не замечал до этого. Рядом со мной, облокотившись о балкон, сидел парень со светло-пшеничными волосами и небесно-голубыми глазами. Он смотрел на радугу.

— Кто вы? — тихо поинтересовался я, не отпуская её руку. Она тёплая.

— Кто знает... — загадочно улыбнулся блондин.

— Ты всё поймёшь... потом. — На лице девушки появилась теплая улыбка.

«Кажется, этого парня я где-то видел...» — невольно подумал я, уловив в нём смутно знакомые черты.

— Хочешь выйти на свежий воздух? — ни с того ни с сего спросил голубоглазый, лукаво улыбаясь.

— А?

Схватив мою правую руку, он резко вылетел вместе со мной наружу через открытое окно. 

— Ва-а-ай! — испуганно закричал я, чувствуя, как земля уходит из-под ног, уступая место проворному ветру.

Незнакомка крепко держала меня за левую руку, а он — за правую. И в голову наконец пришло осознание: мы летим! Летим над Конохой! С высоты деревня выглядела так необыкновенно... Взгляд зацепился за место наибольшего скопления людей — кладбище. Большинство столпилось около одной могилы. Ко всему прочему там стоял и старик в своей красной шляпе, благодаря чему я его и узнал. Из-за того, что мы были недостаточно близко, я не мог разглядеть, кто изображён на фотографии у могилы, но неотчётливо видел, что у того светлые волосы. Стоит сказать, там также было больше всего цветов.

Полёт длился недолго, хотя мне показалось, что мы летели целую вечность. Приземлились мы на каменной голове Четвертого. Девушка приподняла меня и прижала к себе, как младенца. Я заметил исходившую от неё мелкую дрожь. Я не знал, зачем она меня обнимала, но ничего приятнее и теплее этого я в жизни не чувствовал. Было в ней что-то неуловимо родное и знакомое, поэтому я тоже обнял её в ответ. Слеза скатилась по моей щеке, когда я закрыл глаза. Интересно, отчего же?.. Как будто знакомый запах, который я знал всю жизнь, но который я давным-давно забыл. Затем к нам подошел блондин и заключил нас обоих в свои объятия.

— Вы странные... — тихонько пробормотал я, и сознание мое отчего-то неумолимо клонило в сон.

— Наруто, — уловил я голос девушки где-то на периферии сознания, — мы любим тебя...

— И верим в тебя... — продолжал блондин. — Мы никогда не хотели оставлять тебя одного...

— Прости нас... — одновременно сказали оба, — и... с днем рождения, Наруто!

Проснулся я в своей квартире под открытым окном, и полупрозрачные занавески от легкого ветра чуть приподнимались. А за домами уже был закат, солнце постепенно садилось за горизонт, и небо окрасилось в алый цвет. Прямо как цвет её волос...

«Это был сон?» — спросонья подумал я, протирая глаза.

Было как-то грустно осознавать, что все это оказалось сном, но вдруг я, к своему удивлению, заметил на себе плед. В полном изумлении я высунул голову из окна и огляделся: их нигде не было. Со вздохом я вскочил с кровати и поплелся на кухню, однако там меня ожидал сюрприз: на столе стоял торт с горящими свечками, а старик, заметив мое присутствие на миг удивился, то тут же одарил меня искренней улыбкой.

— Ну что, готов загадать желание? — весело спросил он у меня.

Улыбка сама появилась на моём лице, и я не смог сдержать счастливый вскрик, кидаясь к нему на шею. Он же расхохотался и прижал меня к себе, легонько похлопывая мою спину.

Это было все же сном, решил тогда я. Однако позже, когда в тот же день я закрывал окно, чтобы лечь спать, я вдруг заметил, как за занавеской прятались два цветка: желтый и красный. Названия их не были мне известны, но от них приятно пахло.

Впоследствии этот случай как-то размылся в моей памяти. Изредка мне снова снилось, будто они приходили, но лиц запомнить так и не смог. Как только я просыпался и пытался вспомнить, то всё было как в тумане, и я не придавал этому особенного значения, даже старику не рассказывал. Единственное, что отчетливо вбилось в мою память, — это длинные алые волосы девушки и ясные голубые глаза парня.

 

* * *

 

Какаши-сенсей заплатил за все порции рамена, которые мы съели в Ичираку. Все наелись на славу, к несчастью для его кошелька. Подумать только, у меня появилось столько друзей... Мое тринадцатилетие мы отмечали в Ичираку, хоть и немного запоздало из-за того, что днем все ходили на кладбище. Позже мы еще погуляли по вечернему городу, а потом ребята, отдав мне подарки, разошлись по домам.

Вернулся я домой очень поздно, почти в полночь, но настроение было прекрасным, и в душе ощущалось некое умиротворение. Открыв окно в доме и почувствовав освежающий прохладный ветерок, я потянулся и зевнул. На черном полотне неба зажглись яркие звезды, и месяц сиял над крышами домов. Когда я уже собирался закрыть окно, мой взгляд неожиданно зацепился за знакомые цвета. На подоконнике лежали два цветка: красный и желтый.

**Author's Note:**

> http://static.zerochan.net/Uzumaki.Family.full.459541.jpg


End file.
